The present invention relates generally to a pair of bicycle wheel covers, and more particularly, to a pair of lightweight non-rotating bicycle wheel display assemblies that remain absolutely upright in relation to the rotation of a bicycle wheel and in relation to a parked bicycle wheel.
Bicycles are a popular mode of transportation and recreation. As their main means of use is out of doors, this creates a vast commercial opportunity as an advertising display medium. Advertising on bicycles is not a new concept nor are wheel covers.
Wheel display assemblies or “shrouds” on bicycles have been used for aerodynamics, safety and aesthetic purposes. The problem arriving with this type of display is that it is not readable while the bicycle wheel is in motion. Additionally, the display is inevitably not upright after the bicycle has been parked.
The use of counterweights to inhibit the rotation of wheel display disks or covers are known on motor vehicles, but is ineffective in many ways regarding a bicycle application. A bicycle requires balance of the wheels, frame, and rider and the counterweights will fight against this and can result in a very dangerous situation. Bicycles need to be light weight. Further, spacing tolerances on the rear wheel of a bicycle rim are at a minimum due to the rear sprocket, gears, or break and can not accommodate a counterweight. Finally, a counterweighted wheel cover does not remain absolutely still during riding and tends to oscillate at braking, making counterweights inherently unstable.
A need exists in the industry for an improved, lightweight, simple bicycle wheel display assembly that, when mounted to a bicycle wheel and in turn to a bicycle, creates an upright display surface unlike any of the above described inventions.